


Legends of Kris: The Legend of Krys - Prologue

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Experimental writing, Legend of Krys, Please Critique, Prologue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: This is a taster of the full story Legends of Kris: The Legend of Krys that I am working on.PROLOGUE ONLY.Feel free to critique the writing style, I am trying to gauge public interest in how the story is presented.In the prologue Krys and Lucieniosaurus celebrate their tenth birthday.





	Legends of Kris: The Legend of Krys - Prologue

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday Krys and Lucie!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

**Lucieniosaurus** : Oh my god my name isn’t Lucie! That’s a _girl’s_ name!

The boy in question slammed his fist down on the polka dot table cloth, nearly causing the triple-tier cake to topple over. As it was, wax from the ten lit birthday candles flew in all directions, causing the tiny flames to flicker.

 **Krys** : We could sing it again.

 **Lucieniosaurus** : No, it’s ruined now.

The two boys sharing a birthday song were about as different as they came. Whilst both ten years old the similarities ended there. Lucie (whose full name was in fact Lucieniosaurus) was lanky like a street lamp. He was definitely tall for a ten year old boy and very sullen. His eye lids always drooped as he scowled at the floor. His skin was a pale grey colour like the winter clouds and the boy was always bundled up in layers of clothes, even if it was in the boiling heat of midsummer.

Krys on the other hand was a mishmash of bulky energy. He had broad shoulders barely constrained by his blue t-shirt and khaki cargo pants on that showed off his calves as he bounced from place to place. Shorter than his brother, Krys made up for his lack of height by spiking up his blonde bowl cut with gel to make up the extra two inches. Lucie on the other hand just let his flop down over his eyes which Krys thought was equally as cool.

 **Krys:** I think your full name is super cool.

 **Lucieniosaurus:** No it’s not. My full name is stupid. What were our parents thinking? It sounds so evil! Like, I wonder if I’m going to grow up to be an evil villain or a dinosaur? It must be a villain because, you know, I’m super not a dinosaur! You got the cool name! They named you after the _country_!

Krys was silent for a moment as he contemplated what to say next.

**Dialogue Options:**

  1.       ~~Yeah, my name is the coolest!~~
  2. ******[Offer comfort]**



**Krys** : If you want you can blow out all the candles and keep the wish.

 **Mom:** No he can’t. This is your joint birthday so you will do it together.

 **Lucieniosaurus:** It’s not a joint birthday! It’s Krys’ birthday! Mine was three days ago and his is in two days! You always celebrate closer to Krys’ birthday and ignore mine because you are horrible parents who hate me!

 **Krys:** That’s not tru-

Krys started to talk but Lucie had already kicked over the table, spilling cake, cutlery and presents everywhere. Instantly Lucieniosaurus stormed out of the house. Krys looked after him and then to his mother and the destroyed party.

**Game Options:**

  1.       ~~Run after Lucieniosaurus~~
  2.       ~~Talk to Mom~~
  3. ******Investigate mess**



Krys walked over to the table and peered at the mess. All but one of the candles had been extinguished by the fall or suffocated in the frosting. Reaching down, Krys grabbed the lit candle and put it in his back pocket for later, feeling like he might need it. There was nothing else to really salvage and Krys was not strong enough yet to pull the big table upright by himself. He did grab a fist full of cake though to munch on while he thought of what to do next.

**Game Options:**

  1.       ~~Run after Lucieniosaurus~~
  2. ******Talk to Mom**
  3.       ~~Explore the rest of the house~~



Krys walked over to his mother who was staring at the mess with an angry expression.

 **Mom:** Go after your brother, would you? Bring him back to clean up this mess.

 **Krys:** But-

Krys began but talking to her again only triggered the same response.

 **Mom:** Go after your brother, would you? Bring him back to clean up this mess.

Krys sighed and walked away, knowing she would not say anything else until he had returned with Lucie.

**Game Options:**

  1.       ~~Run after Lucieniosaurus~~
  2. ******Explore the rest of the house**



Krys walked over to the stairs and peered up them. As he placed a hand on the banister his mother called over to him.

 **Mom:** Krys! Go after your brother, would you? Bring him back to clean up this mess.

**Game Options:**

  1. ******Run after Lucieniosaurus**
  2.       ~~Explore the rest of the house~~



Krys sighed and walked out of the front door. Lucie was nowhere in sight so he began to wander around the side of the house, hoping that he might find his brother. Lucieniosaurus, however, was nowhere in sight so Krys wandered down towards the only row of houses in the village.

**Game Options:**

  1. ******Enter House 3**
  2.       ~~Walk down to House 2~~
  3.       ~~Walk up to Krys’ House~~



Krys pushed the door open to his neighbours’ house and stepped inside. It was a single room, standard in his village, with a sofa, a table, several chairs and some bookshelves. A mother and her young daughter sat on opposite sides of the table in silence. Krys looked at each of them in turn and then scanned the room. There was no sign of Lucie anywhere.

**Game Options:**

  1. ******Talk to Mother**
  2.       ~~Talk to Daughter~~
  3.       ~~Search bookshelves~~
  4.       ~~Sit on sofa~~
  5.       ~~Exit House 3~~



Krys walked up to the mother and tapped her on the shoulder.

 **Mother:** Who invited you in to my house?

 **Krys:** I’m sorry, I was looking for my brother.

 **Mother:** I haven’t seen him, now get out.

Krys took a few steps backwards and thought hard about the situation. He still needed to find his brother.

**Game Options:**

  1.       ~~Talk to Mother again~~
  2. ******Talk to Daughter**
  3.       ~~Search bookshelves~~
  4.       ~~Sit on sofa~~
  5.       ~~Exit House 3~~



Krys turned to the young girl in the house. She couldn’t be more than five years old but perhaps she would have a better idea of where his brother was.

 **Krys:** Excuse me, have you seen my brother?

 **Daughter:** Floppy dark hair? Frowny face? Always walks like there is a stick up his butt and he doesn’t want anyone to know?

 **Krys:** Yeah! That’s him!

 **Daughter:** Nope. You’re the only one to walk in to our house today.

 **Krys:** Oh.

Disappointed, Krys left her alone to stare blankly across the table once more.

**Game Options:**

  1.       ~~Talk to Mother again~~
  2.       ~~Talk to Daughter~~
  3.       ~~Search bookshelves~~
  4.       ~~Sit on sofa~~
  5. ******Exit House 3**



With a sigh, Krys stalked out of the house and wandered a few steps down the road to the next one. He paused as if to decide whether to go inside or not when he felt some sort of force pull him through the open doorway.

Inside was the same as the house before, only this time it was an elderly couple who sat inside. The man sat on the sofa silently staring at the wall whilst the woman stood by a back window. Before Krys could properly look around the old woman turned and called to him.

 **Old Woman:** Come here boy.

Feeling as though he had no choice, Krys took big quick strides to stand by her side.

 **Old Woman:** Look there boy.

Krys looked out but he couldn’t really see anything.

 **Old Woman:** If I see your brother skulking around my back yard again I’ll clip both of your ears. Don’t think that because I’m old I’ll let either of you take advantage of me.

**Dialogue Options:**

  1. ******[Stammered apology]**
  2.       ~~Shut up you old bat!~~
  3.       ~~Yes ma’am~~



Krys mumbled and stammered an apology and backed away, nearly tripping over the rug in his haste to retreat.

 **Old Man:** I know my wife may come on a bit strong but believe me when I say she is a feisty fox and won’t go down without a fight.

The old man had called out butt not so much as turning from his seat to acknowledge Krys.

 **Krys:** I wasn’t- I mean-

 **Old Man:** We aren’t fools you know. Teen crime is on the rise! Just because we’re old doesn’t mean we will be victims!

As quickly as he entered, Krys left again. Once he was outside Krys sighed with relief. What crazy old neighbours he had.

Remembering what the old woman had said, Krys walked around to the side of the house to see if he could spot Lucieniosaurus. As he rounded to corner to walk between House 1 and House 2, Krys spotted his friend Proporzha’s mom hanging up her laundry.

 **Proporzha’s Mom:** Good morning Krys!

**Dialogue Options:**

  1.       ~~Good morning!~~
  2.       ~~Have you seen my brother?~~
  3. ******How do the stone gloves not break your washing line?**
  4.       ~~[Run away]~~



Krys inspected exactly what Proporzha’s mom was hanging up on her washing line. Much to his surprise there were several sets of stone gloves in various sizes dripping water on to the grass.

 **Krys:** How do they not break your washing line?

 **Proporzha’s Mom:** You know I’m not sure!

 **Krys:** Oh.

Krys wasn’t sure what else he could say.

**Dialogue Options:**

  1. ******Have you seen my brother?**
  2.    ~~[Run away]~~



**Krys:** Have you seen my brother around at all?

 **Proporzha’s Mom:** No but Proporzha went to your house to join your birthday party. Perhaps she found him there?

 **Krys:** Thank you,

Krys smiled before walking away quickly.

Behind House 2 Krys got a clear view of the entire village if he spun around in the circle. Behind him was the row of three houses, two of which he had already visited. In front of him to the east was his own house that stood alone beside the dusty road. Directly before him stretching to the west was a small meadow full of wild flowers. Lucie was nowhere in sight, nor was Proporzha. There was another one of his neighbours lounging around in his meadow next to the town sign though.

Beyond the meadow further north was the road out of the village. Krys had often heard adults talk about how perilous the walk to the neighbouring town had become in recent decades but Krys himself had never left the village to see what the danger was. If Lucie was nowhere to be found in their home then that is where he must have gone. Krys was sure of it.

**Game Options:**

  1.       ~~Explore meadow~~
  2. ******Read town sign**
  3.       ~~Talk to neighbour~~
  4.       ~~Head north out of the village~~



Krys wandered over to the old wooden town sign in the meadow. Peering closely at the faded black lettering he could just about make out the message: _Welcome to Notchos_!

 **Krys:** This won’t help me find my brother!

**Game Options:**

  1.       ~~Explore meadow~~
  2.       **Talk to neighbour**
  3.       ~~Head north out of the village~~



Krys wandered over to his neighbour who greeted him with a dozy smile.

 **Krys:** Have you seen my brother?

 **Neighbour:** He went that way.

Krys’ neighbour turned to face the direction of the road heading north out of the village.

 **Krys:** Thanks!

Krys began to run away towards where his brother had gone.

 **???:** KRYS DON’T YOU DARE!

Krys stopped dead in his tracks to look around for the source of the shout. At first he saw nothing and then a girl his age with pink hair in pigtails came barrelling out of his house. Proporzha ran around     Krys as he watched, blocking his way out of the village.

 **Proporzha:** You can’t go out there! It’s dangerous!

 **Krys:** But Lucie…ieniosaurus is out there! I have to go!

 **Proporzha:** There are _monsters_ out there.

 **Krys:** My _brother_ is out there.

 **Proporzha:** Fine. But you can’t go without me.

**Game Option:**

  1. ******Add Proporzha to your party**
  2.    ~~Reject Proporzha from your party~~



**Krys:** The more the merrier!

Together, Krys and Proporzha walked up the road away from the safety of their village. After a few steps the road opened out to have large green fields on either side. The two of them remained silent although several time Krys turned to talk to his friend but never said anything.

Soon they came to an intersection on the road. Ahead of them was a clear path all the way up to the mines. To the east where the road split off was the path to the next town. Today is was blocked with workers and digging equipment. There were an awful lot of rubble piles and holes, making it impossible to pass through. In front of it all was a single worker in a fluorescent vest holding Lucieniosaurus by the scruff of his neck.

 **Lucieniosaurus:** Let go of me you- you _BRUTE_!

 **Worker:** I told you there’s no access down this road kid. Go back home.

The worker threw Lucieniosaurus to the ground.

 **Krys:** Hey! That’s my brother you meanie!

Krys broke out in to a sprint, going right up to the worker. Krys squared up to the much older and larger man, the tip of his blonde spiked hair barely reading the guy’s elbows.

 **Krys:** There is no need to be so rude.

He gave the worker his best defensive glare but it seemed to have no effect.

 **Worker:** Then your brother should have listened to me the first hundred times I told him to go away.

 **Krys:** You know, one day I’m going to be a hero and take care of bullies like you!

 **Worker:** Yeah, whatever kid.

The worker turned away and just like that they were dismissed.

Krys turned around to his brother who had already scrambled to his feet. As Lucieniosaurus brushed the dust off of his shirt he began to imitate Krys.

 **Lucieniosaurus:** _One day I’m going to be a hero!_ You’d be better off being a villain. Humans are the worst.

 **Proporzha:** Don’t be ungrateful. He was just trying to stand up for you.

 **Lucieniosaurus:** I don’t need anyone to stand up for me. I was doing just fine by myself.

 **Krys:** Of course you were buddy! Shall we go back to our birthday party?

 **Lucieniosaurus:** No. I don’t want to. Let’s go to the mines instead.

 **Proporzha:** No. Krys it’s dangerous out here. We could be attacked by monsters any minute. Let’s go home.

**Game Option:**

  1. ******Walk towards the mines**
  2.    ~~Walk towards the village~~



**Krys:** We’ll be fine P! Let’s go on a birthday adventure!

 **Proporzha:** Fine but if it gets too dangerous we go back. Agreed?

 **Krys:** Agreed!

The trio set off to carry on walking up the road towards the mines. As they walked Lucieniosaurus became very chatty which was unlike him.

            **Lucieniosaurus:** You know, maybe humans need to be enslaved.

            **Proporzha:** Dude!

            **Krys:** Haha, oh Lucie…niosaurus, you’re so funny!

 **Lucieniosaurus:** I’m being serious! Think about it because they can’t handle their own lives and they want the comfort of being told what to do.

 **Krys:** That sounds pretty evil dude. Gonna be honest with you. I hope you don’t betray me later. Just because mom gave you a dumb name-

 **Lucieniosaurus:** Krys, you’re my best friend!

 **Proporzha:** Hey, what about me?

 **Lucieniosaurus:** Well you’re here, aren’t you?

At that point the trio reached the entrance to the mine. There wasn’t a person in sight but all of their tools and mine carts were left strewn around for anyone to take or trip over. Over by the mouth of the cave was a shivering mound of fluff covered in blood.

**Game Options:**

  1. ******Talk to Lucieniosaurus**
  2.    ~~Talk to Proporzha~~
  3.   ~~Investigate the fluff~~



Krys turned to Lucieniosaurus.

 **Lucieniosaurus:** What is that? Go prod it with a pickaxe!

**Game Options:**

  1.    ~~Talk to Lucieniosaurus again~~
  2. ******Talk to Proporzha**
  3.    ~~Investigate the fluff~~



Krys turned to Proporzha.

 **Proporzha:** That looks like a wounded animal Krys! Go over and see if it’s alright!

**Game Options:**

  1.    ~~Talk to Lucieniosaurus again~~
  2.    ~~Talk to Proporzha again~~
  3. ******Investigate the fluff**



Krys took a deep breath and walked over to the bloody fluff mound. He looked around for something to poke it with but the pickaxes were far too heavy for a ten year old. Instead he crouched down by the creature and placed a gentle hand on it. A whimper escaped the fluff, causing Krys to startle. Instead of fleeing, he looked closer and saw that it was actually a dog, not a wild animal.

It appeared to be some sort of corgi mix but Krys couldn’t tell as he didn’t know much about dogs. There was a lot of blood so it was impossible to tell where the poor creature had been hurt. Clearly it needed help.

 **Lucieniosaurus** : If it’s hurt you should smash it with a rock and put it out of its misery.

            **Proporzha:** Krys don’t! Take it back to your mom and save it!

            **Lucieniosaurus:** Ignore her and kill it!

            **Proporzha:** If you try to hurt it I will fight you!

Krys turned to look at his two friends, torn between two very different paths.

**Game Options:**

  1.    ~~Hurt the dog [Fight Proporzha]~~
  2. ******Save the dog [Fight Lucieniosaurus]**



Krys stood up straight and put himself firmly between the dog and Lucieniosaurus.

 **Krys:** We’re taking him home.

            **Lucieniosaurus:** TRAITOR!

* * *

 

**LUCIENIOSAURUS challenged you to a fight!**

**Lucieniosaurus: 5HP**

**Krys: 5HP**

**Lucieniosaurus used Shove!**

**Krys lost 1HP!**

**\----------------------------------**

**Battle Options:**

~~Run Away~~

**Shove**

~~Use Candle~~

**Krys used Shove!**

**Critical hit! Lucieniosaurus lost 3HP!**

**Lucieniosaurus used Scream!**

**Lucieniosaurus:** YOU ARE A BAD BROTHER AND NEVER SUPPORT ME!

**Krys lost 1HP and is demoralised!**

**Krys did nothing!**

**Lucieniosaurus used Shove!**

**Krys avoided the attack!**

**\----------------------------------**

**Battle Options:**

~~Run Away~~

~~Shove~~

**Use Candle**

**Krys threw the lit candle at Lucieniosaurus!**

**Lucieniosaurus lost 2HP!**

**KRYS wins the fight!**

* * *

 

Lucieniosaurus crumpled to the ground. Proporzha ran past him and picked up the wounded dog.

 **Lucieniosaurus:** Traitor…

            **Krys:** Brother, I-

            **Lucieniosaurus:** Just go save the stupid dog with your girlfriend!

            **Proporzha:** I’m not his girlfriend! Krys let’s go!

Krys hesitated and then followed Proporzha as they rushed back to the village.

Lucieniosaurus did not move for a while. Finally he got up and looked around. There was still no one else around. Wordlessly, he dusted himself off and went in to the cave all by himself.

At home Krys was worried. The day had turned to night and Lucieniosaurus had not yet returned home. His mother had healed the dog which they had adopted and named Chapman. Chapman now slept peacefully at the foot of Krys’s bed whilst Krys paced around in the dark.

All of a sudden there was a clattering at the window and Lucieniosaurus climbed inside.

 **Krys:** Where have you been?

Lucieniosaurus said nothing. Instead he went over to his bed and kneeled beside it. Lucieniosaurus took something out of his pocket and slid it underneath the bed but he was too quick for Krys to see what it was.

            **Lucieniosaurus:** Goodnight brother.

Lucieniosaurus climbed in to bed and promptly fell asleep. Krys frowned and found himself faced with several options.

**Game Options:**

  1.    ~~Wake Lucieniosaurus up and talk~~
  2. ******Look under the bed**
  3.    ~~Go to sleep~~



Krys tiptoed over to Lucieniosaurus’ bed and knelt down exactly where his brother had. Reaching under he began to search for what had been hidden there. His hand grabbed a thick rectangular object and pulled it out to reveal a dusty old book.

 **Lucieniosaurus** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Krys had no time to react. Lucieniosaurus snatched the book back and thwacked Krys over the head with it, rendering his brother unconscious as the world went dark.

~ End of Prologue~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique how you like but I am most interested in feedback on the following questions:  
> 1\. I've kept the description style quite simplistic. Would you prefer more detailed descriptions or are things fine as they are?  
> 2\. As you can see there are Game Options to let readers know possible branches of action.  
> a. Do these break up the story too much or are they an enjoyable inclusion to the narrative?  
> b. If they are enjoyable should the formatting remain the same or change somehow?  
> (Note that the font colour cannot change due to publishing limitations)  
> 3\. (Narrative question) - Should selecting certain dialogue options boost or decrease some sort of stats?  
> 4\. How do you feel about the dialogue format? It is reminiscent of video games. Should it be changed to read more like a story?  
> 5\. Any other comments or suggestions? (Critical or otherwise)


End file.
